warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitetail (WC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unspecified causes |apprentice=Whitepaw |warrior=Whitetail |senior warrior=Whitetail |queen=Whitetail |elder=Whitetail |mate=Onestar |daughter=Heathertail |mentor=Onestar |app=Breezepelt |temporary app=Heathertail |livebooks= The Prophecies Begin, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Battles of the Clans}} Whitetail is a small white she-cat. Whitetail was a WindClan warrior under Tallstar's and Onestar's leaderships in the forest and the lake territories. As an apprentice, Whitepaw was mentored by Onewhisker, who she later became mates with. She earned her warrior name, Whitetail, and gained a reputation for being patient and understanding. She gave birth to Heathertail with Onestar, and mentored Breezepelt. Whitetail was chosen to go on a journey to the beaver dam, and led the group with Lionblaze. She retired to the elders' den and learned the truth about Darktail. She later died from unspecified causes. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Whitepaw is an apprentice with Onewhisker as her mentor. Her Clan is forced out of their territory by Brokenstar and ShadowClan, but are guided home by Fireheart and Graystripe of ThunderClan. She eventually earns her warrior name, Whitetail. The New Prophecy :Now a queen, Whitetail makes the journey with the other Clans to their new home. Whitetail asks Leafpaw for herbs to cure their elders' bellyaches, and stops Mudclaw from attacking Smoky when she detects the scent of kits. She aids ThunderClan when their camp is ambushed by badgers. Power of Three :She and Onestar have become mates and she gave birth to their daughter, Heatherpaw. Whitetail also mentors Breezepaw. She grows constantly exasperated by her apprentice's lack of manners, and vocalizes her displeasure to Crowfeather. When she, Crowfeather, and their apprentices rescue Jaypaw from the stream, Whitetail gently comforts him during his shock. She also befriends Millie during the daylight-Gathering. Whitetail temporarily mentors her daughter when Crowfeather and Breezepaw journey to the mountains. Omen of the Stars :Whitetail and Sedgewhisker are chosen as representatives from WindClan to go on a journey to free the lake water. She is the most experienced warrior in the group, and together with Lionblaze they lead the group. Whitetail gently encourages Petalfur and Dovepaw, and helps to distract the beavers as the rest of the group tears down the dam. Later, when Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan's camp to check on Sedgewhisker, Whitetail politely chastises them and reminds Dovepaw their journey is over. A Vision of Shadows :She retires to the elder's den, and her daughter gave birth to Breezepelt's kits, Smokepaw and Brindlepaw. When her mate reveals that he fathered Darktail with a kittypet named Smoke, Whitetail angrily rebukes him for doing such a thing. Onestar is later killed in battle against Darktail. Super Editions :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope, Squirrelflight mentions how Whitetail had recently died and WindClan was grieving for them. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky thinks that Whitetail and Onestar were mates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook This is proven true with the official Warriors family tree. *Despite kin not usually mentoring kin, she temporarily mentored her daughter. Mistakes *Whitetail is mistakenly mentioned as Whitewing in Starlight. *She is shown to be a ShadowClan warrior in Battles of the Clans. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages